


a slice of domesticity

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who were you with?”</p>
<p>Izzy spins around, her back slamming the door shut, and Magnus is already there, moves faster than any shadowhunter she’s ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a slice of domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt fill for the four word prompts at [tumblr](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/149823139385/who-were-you-with-and-magnusizzy-if-you-dont)

“Who were you with?”

Izzy spins around, her back slamming the door shut, and Magnus is already there, moves faster than any shadowhunter she’s ever known. His left hand presses against the door by her head, and he leans in close, sending tingles down her arms.

“Tell me,” he whispers, warm breath tickling her earlobe.

Izzy smiles up at him, wraps her arms around his neck. “You wouldn’t rather have me _distract_ you lover?”

“Daring darling,” Magnus says, and before Izzy can blink, he sweeps her up into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom.

Izzy giggles into his neck, still finds the touch of his magic ticklish no matter where it’s applied. “Cheater,” she gets out between laughs, is gently tossed onto the silk sheets.

Magnus follows with bright eyes, “I believe someone said something about a distraction?”

Izzy leans up to kiss him, cradling his face. Magnus always puts everything into his kisses, his passion and attention, and Izzy’s hands slip down his back. Izzy flips them around- a move she could easily do in the training room, but took a few weeks to learn in the bedroom. Magnus’s fingertips spark blue, and she breaks the kiss, sitting up and pinning his wrists down.

“Ah-ah, now, how was your day?”

Magnus jerks his body up, straining against Isabelle, but they both know he isn’t really trying to be free- it wouldn’t even take a snap of magic. He goes limp, and Izzy smiles, drops a quick kiss on his lips. His head follows her lips up automatically, falling back to the pillow when she remains out of reach.

“Good,” he says, “there’s a werewolf in need of my services and I’ve been running low on claws.”

Izzy’s eyes widen, and she drops his wrists, planting her hands on his chest instead. “I know they can grow back, but I didn’t think werewolves happily parted with them?”

“Not happily,” Magnus says, “but I’ll throw in a pain killer, it’ll be mildly unpleasant but well worth the protections they want.”

“Hmm,” Izzy hums, “what are they for? Must be good if you’ll trade a spell for them.”

“Or better, in a month I’ll show you. It’s a pretty potion,” Magnus offers.

Izzy grins, always likes to see potions get completed, though she doesn’t have the patience for the days or weeks or months that go into brewing. “Awesome.”

“And how was your day? Maureen and Clary are well?” Magnus asks.

Izzy playfully slaps his chest, “Hey! I thought you didn’t know who I was with?”

Magnus looks away, but can’t hide a little smirk. “Clary texted me.”

“Oh ho, Maureen totally knew she was cheating at trivia.” Izzy frowns suddenly, “She didn’t win though.”

Magnus’s fingers drum against Izzy’s lower back, “I refused to google the answers, I just guessed.”

Laughing she asks, “And the history section old man?”

“Pff, ask any immortal, no one’s memory is that good.”

“Crushing my dreams-” Izzy’s words break off into giggles as Magnus’s magic dances up her spine.

He sits up while she catches her breath, and then Magnus kisses her, taking it away again. And all thoughts of memory and potions and tomorrows fade away as Isabelle sinks into the kiss. 


End file.
